Family Truths
by I am Gaara
Summary: Gaara is forced into telling Temari how he really feels about his family. Its my first story. Sorry first Chap. is kinda short.
1. Chapter 1

**So I have decided to write something even though I know I am a horrible writer. Keep that in mind. Reviews welcomed! I need some good writing tips! Thx! : )**

**Note: I own no Naruto.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chap. 1 What Family?**

It was finally evening. The light was beginning to fade and the people of Suna were beginning to go home. For him the day was just beginning.

He walked to his favorite shaded spot. He liked the spot because it looked out over Suna. From there he could see everything happening in the village. Not only that but he knew he wouldn't be followed here. Anyone in there right mind would stay as far away from him as possible.

He gazed at the moon. Then he heard it, a faint brushing sound, like a predator sneaking up on

its prey. But he wasn't prey. The "attacker" was his prey. No one ever got in his way and lived to see the next day. " So thought you could sneak up on me?. Are you another one of _his_ assassins'? Well how is dear old dad?" No reply. "Sand Coffin!" he yelled in a sinister voice.

"Ga.. Gaara!" It's me Temari! Your sister! " Temari?" He said in a softer tone. He let her go from the deadly hold. " What do you want?" his tone hardened. "I'm sorry Gaara! I had no intention to sneak up on you… I just didn't want to disturb you!" 'You didn't answer me." he mumbled. " Oh well you brother and I will be leav…" " Don't call him my brother!" Gaara cut in sharply. " You can't honestly still think I'm part of _that _family! You two are that good for nothing man's children and in no way will I ever allow myself to be called his son!"

"Enough, Gaara! It doesn't matter what you call yourself, you are still his son. I hate him too, but there is nothing we can do about it! We are still family whether we like each other or not! Temari shouted. " Well its not like I chose to have him send numerous assassins after me!" " Gaara, I'm sorr…' " Just go." " But?" " I Said GO!" The sand flared up viciously around him.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Well it turned out better than I thought but please comment and stuff!**

**Its kind of an abrupt ending so I'll work on chapter 2 but I'm basing the ending on your****reviews.**

**Arigato,**

**I am Gaara**


	2. Chapter 2

**SO Chap. 2. I wasn't sure where I wanted to go with this. Maybe I'll make an alternate chap. Hmm? I'll need to add a random person.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chap. 2 Decision**

Temari turned back the way she came and began to walk away. "Gaara?" She turned to look at him but he was gone. She started walking again. Suddenly she dropped to her knees. "Why? Why must I have such a messed up family?" Tears began to form. She tried to blink them away. She stood up and slowly walked home not noticing the sand moving with her.

He was in his sand form. He didn't know why to be honest. He wasn't far when he heard her shout. He didn't want to admit he felt bad for her. He never felt anything for anyone but hate. He changed back to his real form and began walking. Then he stopped. He heard that sound again. This time he knew it was an assassin. "No big deal" he thought. He was alone in the street and it was almost midnight. The only thing odd to him was they were following directly behind him. In the sand. "How stupid." he thought. He sent his sand into the ground. It was hardly noticeable. The sand clung to the assassin's ankles. He turned to face them.

He was somewhat surprised. The man hadn't screamed yet. He looked at the assassin's face. He saw a face horrifically distorted in fear. He prolonged the torment a little longer than usual. He was enjoying the mans pain. The man finally moved from his frozen state. He slowly reached for some kunai knives. He grabbed them and hurtled them at Gaara's head. All of them were blocked by the sand. The man froze once again. Gaara was beginning to think that by killing people he would finally make his existence known. He raised his right hand towards the man. "Sand Coffin." he said softly. "Sand Burial."

He began to turn back but noticed a little boy about his age staring at him with a horrified face.

When the boy figure out Gaara was looking at him he ran down the nearest alley. Gaara almost decided to let him go but got curious. He sent his sand after the boy. He dragged the boy back to face him. "Please! Please let me go. I won't tell anyone please! " the boy said through sobs. "What's your name?" Gaara asked. Silence. "What's your name?" He asked again. " My… my friends call me Hanashi." the boy said shakily. "Talk?" Gaara asked somewhat to himself. "It's because I talk a lot." the boy answered. Gaara let him out of his sand's grasp and walked away.

He slightly looked back at the boy, who was still laying there.

Kankuro was on the rooftop across from where Gaara was talking to the boy. "Gaara let him go? I don't understand! Has Gaara changed?" he asked to himself. He got up to tell go tell Temari.

Gaara saw Kankuro's silhouette and turned rigid. He had half a mind to kill him on the spot, but what stopped him?

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Find out next Chap.! Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Here's chap. 3. Woot!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chap. 3 Never

Kankuro had his eyes fixed on Gaara as he stood up. He saw Gaara slightly move his head in his direction.

Beads of sweat gathered on Kankuro's forehead. Kankuro knew that if he played his cards wrong he was dead. He grabbed Crow. He knew Gaara could only see his silhouette. He thought if he could make crow look like another person, Gaara wouldn't think he was spying. Gaara may question him but he had only a slight reason to suspect him spying. Kankuro shook hands with Crow and made Crow jump down the back of the building then he followed.

Gaara saw the second person get up next to Kankuro. "Someone else is there?" Gaara thought to himself. "Well I need to find out who and kill him too." he said under his breath. " Kill them now!" a voice inside his head said. Gaara's eyes widened. "Wha.. What?" his voice slightly shaky. "You heard right now go get them!" the voice commanded. "What? No.. I mean I don't know…" Gaara sank to his knees in sudden pain. He gabbed his head. "Ahhh!" he yelled in pain. "Get out of my head!" he was still yelling. "Get them and It won't hurt anymore!" the voice commanded again. "No he didn't do anything.. He's my brother!" Gaara yelled back at the voice. "That's not what you said earlier. The pain subsided and left Gaara crouched down on his knees. Could it really be _that?_

Kankuro heard the yell but didn't want to know what was going on. He knew it was Gaara that yelled but he didn't care so much to go back and possibly get himself killed. He would have just kept on going if Temari hadn't run into him on her way to Gaara. "Ouch! Temari? What are you doing back here?" Kankuro asked still dizzy from being plowed into. "Kankuro? Come on that was Gaara!" She yelled as she got up and ran to where Gaara was. Only because Temari could actually beat him up did he follow. He was tired of this. He was the eldest. Why did he have to do what she said? He didn't understand.

When Temari saw Gaara crouched on the ground she almost froze. She couldn't think of anything that could do something to put him in that position. She ran over to him. Gaara, unsure of what to do, threw her back with a sudden blast of sand. Kankuro saw what happened and ran to his sister. "Gaara! She's your sister!" Kankuro yelled. A snarl left Gaara's mouth. The throbbing was back and 10 times worse. "They're both here. Now's your chance to tell them how you really feel." the voice said in a sort of mocking tone. The sand coated Gaara's left arm. Gaara put his right hand to his temple. "Aaahhh!" he yelled again.

"Gaara!" Temari yelled. She started to run to him only to be yanked back by Kankuro. "Are you crazy?! You'll get yourself killed if you go near him." he said. "I have got to help him!" she said to her brother and pulled away from his grasp. She ran to her little brother , oblivious to the monster he was morphing into. All she saw was a little boy in pain. Nothing he said previously about his regard to their family mattered. She stopped a few feet away. Sand was swirling around Gaara now. "Gaara?" Temari said in a pleading voice. No answer. She put her arm up to cover her eyes. The sand was almost to much. "Gaara? Please stop this."

The sand shifted a little than fell back to the ground. Temari took a step closer. The sand formed into a sphere around Gaara.

"Why do you defy me?" The voice asked. "They… they're still my family even if that that _thing is their father!" Gaara replied. "So it's the Kazekage?" the voice asked rhetorically. Suddenly the pain was gone and Gaara's sand fell in a circle around him. He collapsed on the ground. Temari ran to him. Kankuro came to her side. She pulled her little brother close. The sand tried to form a shield but collapsed to the ground again. "Help me. We have to get him somewhere… that's not here." Only now did she realize that no one had come out to see the commotion. They were in a deserted part of the village. "We can't take him to the palace." Kankuro said. "Let's take him into one of these houses."_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Now I'm not sure what the voice(not gonna say who/what it is for those who may not know) really says to Gaara but its probably along the same lines. I'm gonna take a short break on this story so I can start my new story with my own character but don't worry I will work on chapter 4, woot! -I am Gaara_


End file.
